Frozen Legend of Korra
by ijedi
Summary: After Unalaq attacks Arendale, Elsa with her family flees to find her Uncle in Republic City. Soon, Elsa and Anna join Team Avatar and help them defeat Unalaq. Korrasami, Bopal, Kristanna. Not sure about Elsa yet.
1. Arrival to Republic City

Chapter 1

A small ship was approaching Republic City. Its crew was small, and besides the sailors, consisted of only three human passengers, a reindeer, and a talking snowman. "Elsa, we are finally here," spoke Anna as she hugged her sister.

"I know. The attack on Arendale was unexpected. Fortunately, we have an Uncle here, who judging my mama's stories was quite an inventor. Don't worry Anna, we will get Arendale back from this so called Northern Water Tribe," spoke Elsa as the ship docked.

"Your Majesty," spoke Kristoff as Elsa lightly glared at him.

"Elsa, you can call me by name Kristoff. You helped saved Anna. Besides, you two are courting, and you will perhaps become my brother in law one day. So, it's Elsa," smiled Elsa as the three humans arrived on the docks.

"I will wait here," replied Kristoff as Elsa nodded, and two sisters entered the city.

The two sisters walked in the Republic City, being amazed to see a place where many people could control an element. In her early years, Elsa thought she was the only person who could do magic, but apparently there were thousands of people who could control one of the four elements.

Elsa saw that three small kids were playing with their respective elements. "Elsa, this is so nice. There are many people here who can do magic here. Do you think they want to build a snowman? I am sure Olaf would like some company," smiled Anna

Elsa looked around and finally spotted a police car. "Wait here Anna, I need to talk to this police officer. I hope he could help us find where out Uncle is," spoke Elsa as she approached a young police officer.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where I could find Hiroshi Sato? My sister and I wish to speak with our Uncle," spoke Elsa as he young man panicked.

"This is Mako, requesting backup," spoke Mako as he formed some fire, in order to intimidate Elsa.

"Now, now, don't do anything stupid, come with the police for the questioning," spoke Mako as Elsa opened her eyes widely, and then shot snow at Mako.

"Why would a Water Bender want to speak with Asami's dad?" though confused Mako as he retaliated, and sent fire at Elsa, who extended her hand. The weather on the street got much colder, which also extinguished the fire. With another hand movement, Elsa sent ice at Mako, trapping him in a block of ice, so that only his head would be visible.

"Elsa," spoke Anna as she ran towards her sister.

"Don't worry Anna, I did not send ice in his heart. I only trapped him in the ice," reassured Elsa her sister before she felt a metal cable on her arm.

"This is police. Stand down," spoke a Metal bender, as more metal ropes flew at both Elsa and Anna, quickly tying both sisters. Another Metal bender formed two metal claws, and freed Mako.

"Elsa?" asked Anna but her sister was not sure what to do yet. She knew she could just freeze all of these officers by creating ice statutes, but she knew that these men and women were only doing their job, and unlike the Northern Water Tribe soldiers, these people had no malicious intent.

"Let's play along," spoke Elsa as Anna nodded. The officers brought the two sisters to police HQ.

Later, both Elsa and Anna were sitting in an interrogation room, with their hands tied with metal cables. Anna looked worried, but Elsa tried to keep an appearance of being calm. The Queen hoped that there was just a big misunderstanding, and that once the officers would now about her situation, they would let the sisters go.

A woman in her fifties arrived in the room. "Who are you? Why did you arrive to Republic City? More importantly, why did you wish to speak with Hiroshi Sato and why did have you attacked one of my officers?" spoke the woman.

"I am sorry for misunderstanding but my Kingdom was attacked and annexed by the Northern Water Tribe. I wanted to get help from our only living relative, Hiroshi Sato," spoke Elsa

"Likely story. Kids would make anything up these days to get themselves out of trouble," spoke Lin as Elsa looked on the table. She sighed, while this woman was not malicious towards her, she did not seem to believe her story.

"Luckily for you, the officer who you attacked called someone to help the interrogation," spoke Lin as a group of people entered the room. Elsa recognized the Fire Bender officer who she briefly fought before.

"Who are you? Talk?" spoke Korra as she approached Elsa and glared at her.

"Korra, I think I should talk to her," spoke Asami as she looked at her friend who nodded.

Asami approached Elsa, and sat in front of her. "Mako told me that you wanted to speak with my Dad," spoke Asami

"Your what?" spoke Anna

"Hiroshi Sato is our Uncle. My mother, Queen Idun was his sister. Would it be possible to speak with him? I need help. My country was annexed and conquered by the Northern Water Tribe," spoke Elsa

"Wait a second, did you say Idun? I remember Dad told me he had a sister with name Idun, but the two separated early in life when she decided to go live in some small kingdom in the North," spoke Asami

"Oh, that's great. See Korra, Asami and this young lovely lady are cousins," smiled Bolin

"Chief Bei Fong, could you release them?" asked Asami as Lin sighed, and made a hand gesture. The metal handcuffs opened.

"I did not know I had a cousin," spoke Asami

"Two actually. Anna is my younger sister," corrected her Elsa

Asami smiled. She approached the two women and hugged them, "Come, let's discuss your problems during dinner," spoke Asami as the two sisters followed the heiress.

"Sorry for before. My name is Avatar Korra. I can bend all four elements," smiled the Avatar.

"Elsa can use ice magic," spoke Anna

"Magic? I think you mean Water Bending," spoke Korra

"Hey guys, I am sorry to ditch you, but Fire Ferrets will have a match in the next hour, and I need to help my team to prepare for the match," spoke Bolin as she left the group.

"Me too. I just received a message that there was a robbery on the fourth," spoke Mako as he also left. After the two brothers left, Asami looked at the remaining group.

"So, who would like to eat at Kwong's Cuisine?" asked Asami as the four young women journeyed to the restaurant to discuss Elsa and Anna's problem.

A/N: seeing that there are only 3 other Korra/Frozen crossovers, and the fact that such a crossover has so much potential, I decided to write one myself. This fanfic starts at the beginning of book 2. To clear some confusion, Arendale monarchy is not related to the Northern Water Tribe one. Arendale is a small Kingdom that became autonomous from Northern Water Tribe.


	2. The dinner

Chapter 2

Four young women sat in the expensive restaurant. "This place is nice," spoke Anna as she looked around. Elsa smiled.

"You told me that you are my cousin. Could you tell us more about yourself?" asked Asami

"As you know, my name is Queen Elsa. I was born with ice magic," spoke Elsa

"You mean Water Bending," corrected Korra

"Yes, this Water Bending, although I never really used water, just snow and ice. I always thought I was special, as nobody else could do any of this magic stuff. When Anna and I were children we used to be best friends, but then one night I accidentally hurt Anna," spoke Elsa sadly.

"Oh common Elsa, stop this. We both know you have full control over your power now," spoke Anna

"That's true I guess. I still don't know how to control water though," replied Elsa, "So that night my parents visited some trolls and made Anna forget about my powers before separating us. My father taught me that I should conceal, and don't feel,"

"I guess our fathers both did not like Benders," spoke Asami

"I don't think he hated me though. My parents were mostly afraid of what I could do," spoke Elsa as she then told the story of her life, and then Anna told the events from which Elsa was absent.

"That's such a sad story. I am sorry that you had to experience all that," spoke Korra

"What about you Asami? You probably had a great life," spoke Anna

"That's true to an extent. I had two parents who loved me. Then the attack occurred and I lost my mother to a Fire Bender. Years later, Amon led the Equalists in their fight against the Benders. My father joined him, and in the end I fought him. He nearly killed me, but I defeated him, with some help from Bolin," spoke Asami

"So that's why this Mako officer tried to arrest us. I get it, he thought we were Equalist sympathizers," spoke Anna

"That makes sense. As you can see, Queen Elsa," spoke Asami

"It's Elsa. You are my cousin, and besides, the Northern Water Tribe had conquered Arendale, so I am technically not a Queen anymore," spoke Elsa

"Elsa, don't despair. I will help you to get your kingdom back. I see that you and Anna are the only relatives I have left. I don't want to lose more relatives, especially since," spoke Asami

"Asami, please. You are not alone, never. Even if your father turned out to be a horrible Equalist, you still have friends. Mako, Bolin, and I will always help you. After all, we are the new Team Avatar," spoke Korra

"Thank you. I just, recently my life has been quite challenging," spoke Asami as Elsa noticed that.

"Asami, what going on?" spoke Korra

"My company, it is struggling. I did not want to tell any of you just yet, but I planned to visit the Southern Water Tribe to make a deal with Varrick. He could help my company," spoke Asami.

Elsa looked at her cousin, and a thought occurred to her. "And I will help you as well. This Chief Unalaq guy might have taken over my kingdom, but I am still a Queen, and I will help boost your company's image. I think people will trust your company more after they know that a Queen endorses it," spoke Elsa as Asami smiled.

"Wait, Chief Unalaq? Spirits, that's just," spoke Korra, unable to find a word

"Yes? Korra?" asked Asami

"Unalaq is kind of my Uncle. A distant Uncle, since my father has not seen my Uncle often after my Dad got banished by his father," spoke Korra, "I feel awkward. Elsa, please don't hate my,"

"Why would I hate you? You are a nice and kind woman," spoke Elsa

"But impatient," smirked Asami

"Hey, I resent that," shouted Korra.

"My point exactly," chuckled Asami

Elsa observed the two friends. "Korra, even if your Uncle is not a very nice person, although he could still be reasonable, blood does not define you. I know that people say that blood is thicker than water,"

"It is. Tell this to Amon or Tarlok," spoke Korra as Asami shook her hand.

"Not what I meant. Just because you two are related, does not mean you are the same. Look at Asami and me for instance. Our parents disliked Benders, yet their daughters don't share that worldview. You are your own person," spoke Elsa

"I heard that there would be a festival in the Southern Water Tribe. Maybe Chief Unalaq will show up to it?" asked Asami

"Of course! Dad and my Uncle will meet, and we would have an opportunity to discuss this," smiled Korra as she jumped in her seat.

Elsa smiled, "I wish we could find a diplomatic solution to this mess,"

Their food arrived, and the four ladies ate. After the meal, they exited the restaurant, and climbed in the Satomobile. "Why don't I show you the Sato estate? I bet you could relax after your journey before we board the ship," spoke Asami as she drove the car towards the mansion.

Upon arrival, Korra had an idea. "Elsa, I want to teach you Water Bending. I know you said you can control snow and ice, but I would like to teach you about the other aspect of Water Bending," spoke Korra as she moved her hands at the nearby fountain, and then moved the water in different directions.

"Remember, push and pull," spoke Korra. Elsa nodded, but while she did manage to control some water, it instantly dropped on the ground.

"Don't worry, I did not master Water Bending overnight," mused Korra as she formed a large water whip, and tried to hit Elsa, but the Snow Queen instantly froze it.

"Korra?" asked Elsa as a small wave of water quickly approached Elsa, who then froze the water instantly, before dissipating the ice into many small snowflakes, which fell on the ground.

"Water Bending is not a pure defensive technique. Try to attack me," spoke Korra as Elsa tried to form a water ball, or a water whip, but instead shot some ice at Korra. The ice landed on Korra's shoulders.

"Cold, even for me it's cold," spoke Korra

"Sorry, but cold never bothered me," replied Elsa

While Korra was teaching Elsa how to manipulate water, the other two young women observed the training session. "Asami, I don't want to become a nuisance, but could you teach me to fight? I heard you are quite an accomplished fighter," spoke Anna

"Of course I can. But fighting is hard, especially if you are a Non Bender. But don't worry, I can help you," spoke Asami as she took a stance, "Now, repeat the motions I make,"

A/N: next chapter the group travels to the Southern Water Tribe. While Elsa is a master of ice and snow, she will not master water right away. As for Anna, she will become a better fighter, but she won't be as good as Asami, especially in this Arc. Also, after the events of this Arc, guess what will happen to Anna? Hint, think Opal. Also, any suggestions for Elsa pairing?


	3. Festival and Arguments

Chapter 3

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff soon boarded the ship and joined the Team Avatar. The whole group did not talk much during the trip, although Korra trained Elsa to be a better Water Bender, and even Anna was now much better fighter.

Princess Anna progressed quickly, but unlike Asami's elegant moves, Anna preferred to be a more direct fighter, sometimes even throwing punches. Sven at first was rather scared of a huge Polar Bear dog but soon the two animals became friends. The whole ship was quiet, with a few exceptions of Mako and Korra having a few arguments, as well as Olaf chasing Pabu.

The ship soon arrived to the Southern Water Tribe harbor. "Welcome to my Home," spoke Korra as she led the Team Avatar, as well as her new friends to the shore.

"Dad!" shouted Korra as she ran towards Tonraq and hugged him. She then hugged her mother. "I would like you to meet Mako,"

Mako blushed as Tonraq glared at him. "Aww, look at them, Korra and Mako are in love," smiled Anna

"It seems their relationship is not that healthy. I spent a lot of time in Korra's cabin, where she trained me Water Bending, and I saw Mako arrive a few times. The two have some issues they need to work out. Don't get me wrong, Mako is not Hans by any stretch of an imagination, but I don't think this Korra and Mako relationship works," spoke Elsa to her sister

"Oh common sis, I know you ship Makorra. This is True Love. Listen to me, I am your sister, and I learned from the best, from Kristoff's family, who are the Love Experts," spoke Anna as Elsa shook her head.

"Dad, this is Queen Elsa of Arendale, a small kingdom that split from the Northern Water Tribe," spoke Korra as she introduced her new friend.

"It is my pleasure Queen Elsa," spoke Tonraq as the two shook their hands.

"Please call me Elsa," spoke Elsa

"Then call me Tonraq,"

"You have a powerful daughter, Tonraq. She is a very good teacher, as she taught me some Water Bending," spoke Elsa. Before anyone could say anything else, another large ship approached the harbor. People began cheering.

"Um, Korra? Why are they all cheering?" asked Bolin as three people descended onto the shore. Tonraq immediately tensed up.

The three people soon approached Team Avatar, and the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe looked at Tonraq.

"Tonraq," spoke the man

"Brother," replied Tonraq, looked at his younger brother. Elsa looked first at Tonraq, and then at Unalaq.

"I order your troops to leave Arendale," spoke Elsa as she instantly changed her demeanor.

"I am sorry, I don't think I have met you before," replied Unalaq

"My name is Queen Elsa, and I am the ruler of Arendale, a small kingdom that neighbors your Tribe," spoke Elsa

"I am sorry about what happened. How about we discuss this issue during the banquet in a more private setting?" asked Unalaq. Elsa paused and then agreed as she saw that people already began to stare, and she did not want to create a scene.

Later, during banquet, Elsa sat next to Korra, as the monarchs discussed the current political issues. "What are you doing here, brother?" asked Tonraq

"Tonraq, always the impatient one. Brother, it is so sad to see that during this festival in the past people used to commune with the spirits, and now look at this. People only care about their stomachs, and the need for entertainment," spoke Unalaq

"That does not explain why you invaded my kingdom," spoke Elsa as she stared at Unalaq.

"Queen Elsa, please. Some rebels, who wanted to live together with some outsiders from the other nations, founded your kingdom. I just want to reclaim my lost territory," spoke Unalaq

"I am the ruler of Arendale, I will not let someone, even you to conquer my land," spoke Elsa as she rose her voice.

"Please, be reasonable. I know you must feel bad about this situation, but you can still keep your royal power. My son, in fact, has come of age, and he could propose to you. The two of you will be betrothed, and will marry in the future. You will keep your status as Queen, although after Desna becomes Chief, and I will reunite the Water Tribe," spoke Unalaq

"Brother, people here in the South do not have these formal traditions. People marry who they want to marry, and the parents are certainly do not force people to marry," spoke Tonraq.

Anna overheard the conversation, and then jumped on her seat. "No one will force my sister to marry anyone. This is not true love!" spoke Anna as she glared at Unalaq

"Of course I won't. Your proposal is silly. I am sorry, please leave my land, or I will force the international community to force sanctions on your land," spoke Elsa as a small snowstorm appeared in the hall, before quickly disappearing.

"That's right, Elsa will date who she wants to date, and you will have to deal with it," spoke Korra as Elsa smiled. Unalaq sighed.

Later that night, after Korra opened the Spirit Portal, she met with Unalaq. "I am sorry about what I said before. I can see that you should help me train how to become better at dealing with Spirits," spoke Korra

Elsa looked at her friend. "Korra, this man, your Uncle, invaded my kingdom. Please, talk to him. I want to resolve this peacefully, but if I would not be able to do so, I would have to resort to more drastic actions," spoke Elsa as she left. A tear escaped her eye.

Elsa arrived to Korra's house, where she found Tonraq and Senna talking about the current situation. "Is everything alright Elsa? Where is Korra?" asked Tonraq

"Korra decided to train in this Spirit Bending. I, I am sorry. I thought that your daughter was my friend, but she just does not understand that your brother is not a good person," sighed Elsa

"Don't worry Elsa. We can help to train you, and Korra will realize that she made a mistake," spoke Senna

"And about my brother's plan for the unification of the two tribes, I don't think the people of the Southern Tribe would want this. I will host a meeting with the elders tonight, and you and I will voice our concerns," spoke Tonraq

"Thank you for your help," spoke Elsa, "I know I could retaliate, but I don't plan to. I really wish to resolve this matter with diplomacy,"

A/N: I will explore Desna character, and how he also tries to be reasonable, and actually likes his father's plan and also wishes to have a more peaceful resolution. While Makorra is present at start, this story will end with Korrasami later. Any guesses who would become an Air Bender in the next Arc? Elsa will be a proactive political member of the Team Avatar. Since I am also in the process of wring this Arc in Korra AU, there will be differences here from that fanfic in terms of plot. And I plan to add a fifth member to Red Lotus, a Fire Bender. Any guesses?


End file.
